Vendetta
by F1ct1vegurl
Summary: A demon with a vendetta takes revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha,impregnating Kagome with a hanyou? With a baby WOLF to take care of, Their relationship changes.old storyline witha twist
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! You'll have to let me know how you like this, because I know it's an overused storyline, but I like it. If you get tired of it, let me know.

Let me know anyways! Hahaha

Disclaimer: I hate saying things over and over again, this goes for this whole piece of work, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, or any other characters associated with the series. That's all Takahashi's. Not mine.

Onwards and Upwards!

Chapter one:

"Look wench," He growled, "I can't have you taking all this time off! We still have to finish the jewel, which was," he reminded, "_your_ fault to begin with!"

"I have to have a life you know!" She yelled back, jaw tight, "It's not like I belong here! I live 500 years from now! I need to graduate and get on with _my life_!" her face got red and he glared at her,

"You know what!" He yelled, walking away, "You're USELESS! All you do is get in the way!" He jumped into the trees and was gone from sight in a minute.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath, "I'll just leave!" She gathered up her backpack, and saying her goodbye's left to go to the well.

"Well," said Naraku, cocking an eyebrow at the demon in front of him, "You want me to help you out in your…grudge?"

The woman nodded, biting her lip and twitching her ears slightly, "He killed my mate." She sighed, "His mate needs to be disposed of." Her eyes glowed for a second before turning back into a silvery-blue color.

"I see." He leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping against his lips thoughtfully, "And for this you will give me your soul?"

She nodded slowly, her honor torn two different ways, it was dishonorable to give someone else control over you, but she had to avenge her late lover, husband, mate. Wolf youkai mate for life, and now that he was gone, she had no reason to live. What was the difference between death and Naraku's possession of her soul? At least this way she'd be able to enjoy her revenge.

"It will be done," Naraku smiled, sending shivers down her spine, "What did you have in mind?"

A small smile came to her face, as she told him all about her idea; it had been building up in her head for a long time. It wasn't as good as his head on a platter, but she wasn't choosy.

Naraku chuckled to himself, and smiled, "It will be done." He promised her, and reaching down he swiped her soul, adding another minion to his army. "I will enjoy this."

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, clambering over a fallen tree, making her way to the well, "He doesn't know anything. He does too need me!" Tears started to cloud her eyes, and she pushed them away angrily, her hair swinging.

"Jerk." She muttered to herself with a sigh, slowing to a slow walk.

"Huh?" She looked around her a second too late, a hand coming over her mouth, stopping her scream, the power flowing into her making her limp. With a flash of worry, she fainted.

The wolf youkai looked down at the girl, a flash of indecision in her eyes before putting a hand on the girl's stomach. Muttering an incantation under her breath, the demon let her slide to the ground, already feeling her power at work. One last look back, and the demon was gone, to fulfill her life at Naraku's whim. Her soul belonged to him.

"He didn't deserve to die." He whispered into the wind, "He was a good mate, a good demon, a good soul."

"Huh?" Kagome sat up and looked around her, and scrunched her face up. "Whoa, I must have fainted." She looked vaguely disturbed at the thought. "Ugh," She clutched her stomach, "I don't feel so good." She walked slowly the rest of the way to the well and hopped in, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mother worried, seeing the pale look on Kagome's face.

"I don't feel so good." She admitted, "I'm going to go lie down, in my room." A pair of eyes watched her go, love and worry in them as only a mother's can hold.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked Buyo, carefully getting into bed, her eyes drooping, "I felt fine before I left."

"Meow."

"I hope this won't happen too often." She murmured, close to sleeping, "I don't like it."

Buyo looked at her, and turning around several times, curled up with her to keep her safe and warm. Protecting her as best he could, Buyo fell asleep as well.

Okay I know it's short, but I wanted to post this quick, and I needed to get the first part out of the way. It'll get better after this, I promise!

:-Stephanie-:


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Hey guys, just as an FYI, this was an idea, and I am planning on finishing it, but you never know. I get all geared up for a story and start writing it, but then my… attention…wanders. I'll try to get it all finished. Starts are easy…. Endings are harder. Any constructive criticism is appreciated—

On with my fic….

"Oh man." Kagome moaned when she woke up. Staring around her with bleary eyes, she checked the clock, noon. "I've been asleep for a wicked long time." Her eyes snapped open and she rushed to the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet (AN: EW!)

Kagome glanced down at her stomach and nearly died, her stomach was twice the size it was yesterday, it was rounded in a rather odd way.

"What the-?" She got really worried. "Maybe something made me sick?" Her face twisted with worry. "I need to talk to Kaede." She declared aloud, as her shirt stretched, "This must have something to do with the feudal era." Bending over again, she moaned, "What is happening to me?"

"Bye mom!" She called she was leaving early, it was only 3 o'clock but things had been getting out of hand, "I have to go back, I thought I could stay longer, but something came up!"

"Alright, here you go." She handed her the backpack, "I packed it up for you."

"Thanks mom." She smiled, somewhat nervously.

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" She questioned, "It's awfully hot out."

"Oh, hah," Kagome giggled, "It's sort of cold at night in the feudal era."

"Well, why wear it now? You'll get too hot."

"It's okay mom!" Kagome tugged on the sweatshirt to make sure it didn't pull too tight on her, "I'll go now." She ran out the door before her mom could say anything.

"That was odd." Kagome's grandfather noticed, sipping his tea, "I bet she was possessed!"

Her mother just shook her head, "Teenagers."

Kagome huffed as she jumped into the well, praying not to get sick again.

"Ugh." As she pulled herself out of the well, she took several deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. "Inuyasha will figure it all out; it'll be ooo-" She heaved into a stand of bushes as Inuyasha came out of nowhere.

"Oi! Wench, why are you back so soon?" He grumbled, wrinkling his nose, "And why do you smell so bad?"

Kagome just wiped her mouth and turned around, "I think I'm sick Inuyasha, I need to talk to Kaede."

Inuyasha just huffed, and followed her to the village. "You smell."

Kagome glared at him, "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, I'M SICK!"

He just stared at her, "Yeah, but you smell."

"Sit Boy!"

WUMPH, Inuyasha hit the ground hard, "What's gotten into her?" He wondered as she stalked off to the village, cursing under her breath.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over to greet her, jumping into her arms, making her eyes widen.

"I'm sick, Shippo." The blood drained out of her face and she turned awfully pale.

"Gomen!" He cried, getting off of her, and sniffing delicately. "I guess you are, you smell different." Kagome looked down at him, surprised.

"How come you didn't yell at him?" Inuyasha stalked out of the forest, holding his nose. (AN: I wonder why he doesn't ever do that, I mean it's got to hurt, even for a half-demon)

"Because he wasn't a jerk about it!" Kagome turned around to go to Kaede's when Miroku and Sango greeted her, Inuyasha and Shippo maintained their distance, making Kagome nervous. 'They smelled that something was wrong with me.' She thought, smiling at Sango half-heartedly.

"Kagome, what brings you back so soon?"

"Yes," Miroku added, his hand inching towards Sango's bottom. "I thought you would be gone for a few days at least."

Sango's shout drowned out Kagome's answer.

"-going to Kaede's."

"Come on Kagome." She glared at everyone else, "Let's go." Inuyasha and Shippo stayed with the unconscious monk, both wary of the girl.

"She doesn't smell right." Shippo whispered to himself, anxiety coursing through his little body. "She's all I have." A tear ran down his cheek, and he struggled to hold back a sob.

A hand came down and pat his head, and he looked up at Inuyasha, who was watching the two girls make their way to the hut.

"She's not all you have." The hanyou admitted softly, so soft that no human could hear this confession, "She'll be alright." He tried to convince the both of them. "Kaede will figure it out."

Shippo nodded, wiping his face, and they both waited for an answer to their unspoken questions.

'What's wrong with her?'

"Well," Kaede smiled at the girl, "You're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT!" The girl screamed.

"Pregnant." The old lady reiterated, shifting slightly, "About 5 months."

Sango stood next to her, mouth wide in shock.

"There's no way." Kagome shook her head, "I've never had-" she blushed "You know."

Kaede looked vaguely disturbed at this, "Well," she pondered "Did ye meet a demon recently?"

"No."

"When did this start?" She asked, a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"This morning." Both Sango and Kaede looked alarmed, "Well, right before I went into the well last night." She amended.

"Well…" They all sat down and had some tea, thinking the problem over.

"So tell me again what happened after you left." Kaede asked politely.

"I left you guys with Inuyasha, then we had a fight and I went on to the well… I think I must have fallen because then I woke up, and was on the ground, then I went into the well, but I felt sick." She twirled a strand of hair nervously, "I went home and went right to sleep, woke up and was sick, then I saw how big I was, and then I came here. Inuyasha and Shippo said I smelled funny though."

"Yes, yes," The woman replied absent-mindedly, "With their power they would have smelled some difference."

"SO what's wrong?" Shippo bounded into the hut, not being able to spend another minute away.

"It could have been a demon." Sango said suddenly, "This smells fishy."

"No." Shippo shook his head, "It smells like wolf."

All three heads turned toward him as Inuyasha and Miroku followed into the hut, smelling dinner.

"It smells wolfy." He repeated slowly, just in case they didn't hear him at first.

"He's right." Inuyasha grumbled, "It smells like wolf."

"I guess it must have been a wolf demon then." Kaede mumbled to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's pregnant."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha asked, rather loudly.

Sango sighed and zipped down Kagome's sweatshirt, exposing her too-tight shirt and her bulging belly.

Inuyasha was incredulous, his mouth gaping like a fish, his mind trying to keep up.

"I suspect," Kaede started, stirring something in a big pot, "that when Inuyasha left Kagome after their fight a youkai came and impregnated Kagome, they must have sped it up, as she is…developing…rather quickly."

Kagome was looking at the ground and blushed, when she did look up, all she could see was Inuyasha, his jaw slack and staring at her like she was some sort of animal in a zoo.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" She shouted suddenly, startling everyone, "You can stop looking at me like that!" She jumped up and walked out of the hut, salty tears streaming down her face. Everyone around the room was too surprised to go after her.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Shippo asked softly, petting Kilala, and no one had an answer for the young kitsune, Sango rubbed his back silently as he cried.

The hut was eerily quiet until Kaede spoke, "Go after her, Inuyasha." He looked up at her and set his jaw before walking out.

"This is going to hit him hard." Miroku remarked, "It being a wolf, and Kouga…"

The possibilities endless, the group silently speculated on the future, each thought worse than the last.

"Kagome."

The girl didn't turn around, just continued staring at the well, not bringing herself to move any closer or farther away from escaping the era.

"Kagome!" The voice was more insistent, but she still didn't move, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha walked up to her, and shook her gently, trying to get a reaction.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her hands on her stomach, her eyes distant, looking at something too far away for Inuyasha to see.

He looked down at the girl, feeling the pain and hurt radiate off of her, and sighed, a rare feeling coursing through him, making him say things he would never say.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes," she contradicted, "It is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." He said forcefully, though his actions were gentle, sitting down beside her. "I should never have let you alone, it was too dangerous."

"I should have been able to protect myself." Kagome sniffed

"That's my job." Inuyasha protested, "I failed."

"You've protected me so much already!" She finally brought her gaze to rest on the hanyou, his ears tight against his head.

"You never would have gotten…hurt… if I didn't make you look for the shards." He whispered to the dusk. Looking anywhere but her face, Inuyasha spoke his feelings,

"M-maybe you shouldn't be here." His voice was soft, as he tried to keep his feelings from interfering, "This time only hurts you, it isn't fair to keep you from your life."

Kagome shook her head, retracting her statement before she left, "This time is my life too." Her hormones were a rollercoaster, her normally unstable teen hormones escalating due to her pregnancy. "It's not all bad," she smiled, "I have my friends, who love me, and I love being with you guys."

Inuyasha blushed, but insisted, "Feh. You don't know what you're talking about, you can't see that you're hurt right now?"

Kagome looked down at herself. "It's okay." She admitted.

Inuyasha stood up, "It's OKAY? Kagome, you just got IMPREGNATED by a DEMON!"

"I know."

"She knows!" He yelled, "She knows and it's OKAY!" Shaking his head he walked back to the hut to eat some dinner.

"I think it is." She whispered to the night, and a listening wolf-youkai, who smiled softly.

'Wait until he figures out it's a wolf.' She muttered to herself, watching the girl walk back into the hut, 'I wish we'd met under other circumstances.'

Okay, so I really want to end it here, so I will. It's pretty short again, sorry. I just finished midterms but I have to work late tomorrow. Please review, I think the plot is getting weak… tell me what you think.

:-Stephanie-:


	3. Chapter 3

Although I worked late, I managed to get some done! I didn't get to post the previous chapter when I wanted to, though. So, again, tell me what you think of it all. Should I continue? I really don't have the plot figured out, I just love 'kagome-has-a-baby' fics, and wanted to try my hand at one. Just so everyone knows, some of this may not be actually right, I don't follow the series too seriously, I love it to death, but it's so long! I don't have cable so I'd have to buy all the episodes, (or manga) so some description may be off. I'm making it up as I go along. If anyone knows I got some stuff wrong, and really want me to fix it. Let me know. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.

On with the show!

Chapter 3 of Vendetta, by F1ct1vegurl

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and moaned, she felt so…_fat_. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sat up, looking down at her incredibly large self. She cried quietly, trying not to wake up anyone else. Fortunately Inuyasha was already out, and Sango and Miroku were asleep, Shippo was curled up in her sleeping bag. Kagome moved herself outside with some difficulty; her bulky body was unwieldy and didn't seem to respond to anything she wanted it to do.

"I'm so fat." She moaned, her face in her hands, "I'm fat and stupid and ugly and-"

"Pretty, smart, and sexy." A voice said behind her, as Miroku sat down beside her.

Kagome sniffed, "Yeah Right."

Miroku just watched the sky lighten above the trees, "Kagome, this is not your fault, you're just the victim here, don't be so down on yourself." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cried into his shoulder. He smiled down at her as he would to a younger sister, rubbing her back slightly.

"There, there," He murmured, trying to quiet her sobs and make her feel better, "Don't worry about a thing, Kagome, everything will work out okay, you'll see."

"I hope so," She sobbed, "Right now it seems so bad. I hate this."

"Come on, where's the happy Kagome I know?" He asked, tilting her chin to face him, and she looked right into his violet eyes, hoping to gain some of his reassurance. "She wouldn't be sitting here thinking of all the bad things, she'd think of this as a great opportunity. "

"She wouldn't have gotten impregnated by a demon either."

Miroku smiled, "Maybe so, but she'd accept it and move on. Eh?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "You're right." Looking down at her stomach she laughed, wiping off her face, "But I'm still fat."

Miroku chuckled as well and gave her a hug, being careful of her stomach, "You've doubled, my dear, it's to be expected."

"Thanks Miroku."

They were both unaware of the woman watching the interaction through the door. When Sango heard Miroku leave she readied herself to pound his lights out, but as she watched, she relaxed; amazed at the side he was showing Kagome. 'And her baby.' She thought to herself, 'No one has really got to thinking about the baby.' With a sigh, she sat down and began to ponder the child.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome smiled, her stomach had nearly doubled in the night. "I didn't know you were up too."

"I just got up." She lied, shooting a smile at Miroku, 'Who knew he could be so sweet, and…clean?' She laughed to herself, shaking her head. 'Clean? Yeah right.'

"Breakfast." Inuyasha stepped into the hut, shooting perfunctory glance at Kagome's stomach.

Kaede walked in after him, holding a basket of eggs, also glancing at Kagome. "The baby will come today, I think." She mentioned in passing, as she began to cook the food.

Kagome paled visibly at the words and nervously put her hands on her stomach. "Today?"

"Yeah!" Shippo awoke, and smiled up at her, "Can I help name the baby?"

"Sure thing, Shippo." She smiled down at him, trying to hide how nervous she was. Inuyasha didn't miss it though.

'Oh god, what are we going to do?' Both of them thought as their eyes met momentarily.

"You changed the plan." Naraku announced as the demon walked in.

"I did." She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"You were going to have the baby kill her, why keep the wench alive?"

"I watched her." The wolf shifted slightly, "After seeing how it all played out, I couldn't kill her." She sighed, "Kagome didn't deserve to die any more than my mate did. But he'll live on." She smiled sadly at the floor.

"I will still exact my payment." Naraku smiled, coldly. "Just because you decided not to kill her doesn't change my payment."

"I expected as much." The wolf shuddered, but tried to steady herself. 'This is what I wanted.' She reminded herself, biting her lip, 'As long as lives.'

Naraku looked down at her kneeling form, and raised his hand.

The wolf's head shot up as light surrounded her form, and she opened her mouth to scream as she felt everything she was leave her body in one excruciating moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome cried, her hand grasping Sango's tightly.

"It's alright Kagome, you're doing great, just breathe." Sango coached, her own face turning red. She practiced breathing with Kagome, "Hoo Hoo Haah Haah." (AN:MONKEYS! Just kidding, it's that pregnancy breathing stuff.)

"I don't want to!" She yelled, her body convulsing, she pushed with all her might, crying from the exertion. "No, I can't." She finally cried, her hair sticking to her face, "It hurts too much."

"Ye are doing great." Kaede coached, administering the young girl as a midwife. "Just push."

"It hurts!" she screamed, but pushed nonetheless. "Make it stop!"

"Let me go monk." Inuyasha growled dangerously, as he was stuck to a tree by a sutra. "Now."

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku giggled nervously, "I can't let you do that, Kagome is trying really hard and if you interr-"

A scream came from the hut and Inuyasha struggled once more. "I'm telling you Miroku, now."

"Kagome would want privacy." He protested weakly, staring at the hut as well.

"It's almost over, Kagome." Sango cooed, brushing Kagome's hair out of her face, sweaty and damp.

"Please." She begged, panting, "Just make it stop, I'll never have a kid ever."

"Just a few more pushes, Kagome." Kaede coached,

"AEEAAAAAAH!"

"Miroku if you don't let me go now I will rip this tree out of the ground and smash you to pieces with it."

Miroku paled and looked at his friend, "She matters that much to you?"

"NOW!" He screamed as he heard Kagome beg, and Miroku jumped to his feet to comply.

Inuyasha took a moment to punch the monk before running to the hut, just as he heard another cry, a smaller, more fragile cry.

Without thinking Inuyasha rushed in, and covered his nose, the smell was awful. His eyes watered a little-due to the smell- as he looked at the tiny form, flailing its little arms and crying at the top of its lungs.

The baby already had jet-black hair, and tiny little grey wolf-ears atop its head. It was most decidedly a boy, and as Kaede cleaned him up, Sango cooed to Kagome, who smiled, "I…have a baby?" She asked the room at large.

"You don't know?" Inuyasha mumbled, coming over to her, ignoring the stares he got; only the husband should be allowed in. "Yeah," He agreed, "He's all yours."

"No he's not." Kagome smiled down at the baby boy in the blanket, who stared up at her, "He's all of ours."

"Lemme in!" Shippo called from outside, Kaede busied herself making sure Kagome was clothed and clean.

"Alright Shippo!" Sango let him in, and the injured monk, who stayed far away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood right beside Kagome, looking down at the pup, so tiny and small. Shippo peered over her shoulder. Miroku and Sango stayed at the end of the bed, looking at the small family wistfully.

"I wish I could have one someday." Miroku murmured to himself, "And live long enough to enjoy it."

Only Sango caught the words, and looked up at him sharply, noting how soft his face was when he looked at Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo, not a lecherous thought in his mind, 'He wasn't talking about the baby.' She decided, 'He wants a family.'

She followed his gaze and sighed as well. 'Me too.' In a moment of weakness, she leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they both watched the new member of the group in awe. Completely unaware of their position, too natural for either of them to blush and make the situation uncomfortable.

"I have a baby boy." Kagome whispered to herself, staring at the tiny features on the boy, his little nose, his itty hands, his immaculate eyes. She brought his face up to hers and kissed his forehead, smiling down at her son, before handing him to Inuyasha.

"Welcome to the world, little one." Inuyasha whispered, worried about holding the baby. His worries faded as he found an instinct buried deep and brought a clawed finger up to brush against his cheek, smiling when he cooed. He rocked a little on his feet, as the baby began to fuss. Calming him down with a low rumble, an unspoken reassurance that his instincts picked up on, 'Everything is okay.'.

Inuyasha held the baby as Shippo crawled onto the bed to say his hellos, "Hi," his voice was soft, and he touched the baby's nose gently, "I'm your big brother, my name's Shippo. I'll protect you from everything, and I'll teach you all sorts of stuff." He looked up at Inuyasha, "Well, when your Daddy isn't." He whispered into the infant's ear, causing him to smile, reflecting the joy on the kitsune's face.

Inuyasha made to pass the baby to Sango and she paled, "I'd drop him." She muttered her face stricken. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "I thought all girls knew how to hold a baby."

Miroku held out his hands, and Inuyasha glared at him. "_He'd_ drop him."

Miroku looked hurt; "Inuyasha, for your information, I've held many babies."  
"Go on." Kagome murmured, and Inuyasha growled before handing him to Miroku, not quite sure if he wanted the baby to know the monk and his lecherous ways.

Miroku looked down at the newest member and his eyes filled with tears, he nuzzled the baby, who sneezed, making everyone laugh. "Hey baby," He greeted him softly, "Welcome to the group." Miroku held the baby in one arm expertly, and rubbed one of the baby's ears, watching his eyes close on their own accord.

Miroku looked to Sango, who held up her hands, "I can look from here." Miroku shook his head, and grabbed a hand, placing it mirror to his, before moving on to the next. When he was satisfied that she would hold him safely, he gently placed him in her arms, holding him for a moment in her arms, to make sure she was ready.

As he let go, Sango's eyes widened, "He's heavy!"

"I know!" Kagome laughed.

Sango giggled too, blushing, "I never thought I'd hold a baby. It's not exactly in my job." She looked down at the baby solemnly, her eyes as wide as his. She didn't say anything for a moment, locked in a stare with the infant.

Miroku sighed inwardly, capturing the image in his mind forever, engraving it onto the backs of his eyelids. His violet eyes lightened, and a subconscious smile lit his face when Sango finally broke her silence.

"Hi."

The baby didn't answer, and she nodded to herself, "Don't go making your mom crazy," She advised, "Or she'll put a rosary on you too!" The baby just stared at her, entranced, mirroring Miroku's stare.

"Oh my God, I think he just used the bathroom." She wrinkled her nose, "Figures, he doesn't do it on Miroku or Inuyasha, but me." She panicked, "Someone take him."

Kagome held out her arms and took the baby, changing him, while yawning widely.

"Kagome needs her rest." Kaede scolded, "Everyone out." Dutifully, Sango, Miroku and Shippo filed out the door. "You as well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Try and make me old hag," he growled, "They need protection, and there's no way you can do it." He turned and folded his arms, "I ain't going anywhere."

"Inuyasha." Kaede shook her head and left the two, as the hanyou sat down with Kagome and the baby, Tetsusaiga across his knees.

"He has little ears," Kagome murmured, as she faded into sleep, the baby asleep on her chest, "Just like you, Inuyasha."

He blushed lightly, "Nothing to it."

"He's just like you."

"He's a wolf."

"He's a hanyou."

Inuyasha looked down at her and the baby, "He's not mine."

Kagome opened an eye, and looked up at him, 'Was he…wistful?'

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

"He is yours."

Inuyasha just snorted and turned away, listening for her breathing to even out.

He looked down at the couple, the baby and his mother, and smiled inwardly, "Yes you are." He whispered so softly not even his ears could pick it up.

That's it! What do you think? I hope you're liking it so far, and

WHAT SHOULD THE BABY'S NAME BE? Give me some suggestions with name and meaning, and I'll think them over, but I'll post soon, so it'll have to be really quick before I decide.

Thanks for reading!

:-Stephanie-:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late post! I've been swamped. Midterms and all, you know, work, karate. All that hangs head so I really don't have an excuse, so shoot me.

I don't own any characters in this story, I've made up a couple but I'm sure they're in someone's head somewhere.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha's ear twitched, picking up the deep breath, all else was quiet in the early morning hours, and the other flicked toward the sound too. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagome was up as well, looking around her, "What's the noise?" She asked.

Inuyasha just looked at her pointedly and nodded to the baby in her arms, his hands clamped over his ears.

Kagome looked down and began to coo, the baby ignoring her, "What's wrong?" She asked him, her face contorting with worry, "What does he want?"

"Give him food!" Inuyasha suggested, and the girl took his advice while he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as the baby's mouth was otherwise occupied.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who checked her watch. "Three A.M." She yawned, holding the baby carefully. "This is weird."

Inuyasha waited, "Done yet?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I…think so?" Kagome laughed a little, "You can look now."

He peeked open one eyelid, not willing to invade Kagome's privacy just yet. It was too early for a 's-i-t'. However, the coast was clear, Kagome was fully dressed and yawning.

"Can you…burp…him?" She asked softly, fading back to sleep.

Inuyasha glared at the baby, and at Kagome, "BURP HIM?" He growled under his breath, but she was already asleep. Turning away, Inuyasha refused, but his resolve wavered when he heard the small whimper from the baby.

Inuyasha looked over, and the pup had its eyes trained on him, begging him to burp him.

"Smart pup." He growled, and picked him up, jiggling him a little in his arms and rubbing his back. Inuyasha picked up a cloth from the floor, he may be a dog, but he couldn't live with that smell. After a few moments, a nauseating smell, and a satisfied sigh came from the infant on his shoulder. (AN: can you picture Inuyasha with a baby on his shoulder? )

He glared at the ceiling, asking the god's once again why they hated him, and then threw the cloth outside. Inuyasha tried to rid himself of the baby too, but the infant just growled and clung to the boy when he tried to shift him over to Kagome. Resigning himself to babysitting the night away, Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome with the baby on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep while he could, it didn't seem like he'd be getting much of it anytime soon.

He felt a rumbling on his shoulder and looked to the baby to find him…purring? A smile found its way across his face before he stopped it. He finally drifted off again, one hand on the baby's back, the other on Tetsusaiga, one ear pointed towards Kagome. Idly he wondered if this was what it felt like to have a family before he fell asleep.

"Inuyasha!" He opened his eyes and focused on the face in front of him.

"What?" The boy yawned, showing his fangs off to the girl kneeling beside him.

"You need to let go of the baby." She pointed to his shoulder where two blue orbs looked up at him, one tiny little fist in the baby's mouth.

Inuyasha blinked twice and smirked down at the baby, who gurgled happily back at him, drool slipping down his fist and onto Inuyasha's Haori. Inuyasha's hand was still wrapped protectively around the baby, pinning lightly to himself, to keep him from any harm. Kagome smiled at him and reached for the baby, "Are you hungry, Baby?" She cooed, and went to feed him before Inuyasha flung his fire-rat robe onto her, covering her up.

'Don't need the monk to see." He mumbled before going outside to find the others.

Kagome looked at the door where he left and wrapped the robe around her and the baby, snuggling with the tiny form as she fed him, breathing in Inuyasha's unmistakable scent. She smiled down at the baby, meeting his eyes as he paused in his hunger to sniff the air delicately. Kagome giggled and she nodded to the baby, "Yup, that's your daddy." The baby looked up at her and continued to feed himself, leaving Kagome to blush delicately and sigh.

"A baby?" She asked the world at large, "Who would have thought. Well, at least he has a family. A mom, a dad," She blushed, the implications of Inuyasha being her baby's father running through her mind. "An aunt and uncle and brother too!" She finished hurriedly, looking down once more at the baby, who was finished eating and was now looking at her face, watching her talk. Kagome fixed her shirt, a little baggy, because she only brought clothes that would fit over her stomach; and her uniform was too small to wear. After she was all set, Kagome burped the baby, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Well, Baby, let's find the others." She looked down at him, in his blanket and clothes a villager gave her. "And get you some clothes…" Kagome walked out of the door slowly, holding the baby in the crook of her arm, "And a name!"

"I think we should name him Kichiro." Shippo said through a mouthful of soup. Everyone was sitting around Kaede's hut, eating lunch and discussing the baby, who was currently sleeping soundly in a simple bassinette.

"Kichiro?" Miroku asked politely, "Why's that Shippo?"

"Well because it means 'lucky son'," He explained, looking around, "And he is real lucky, because he's got everyone to take care of him. He's got a mommy and a daddy and me and Sango and Miroku." He looked back down at his soup, "He's a really lucky baby."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and gave him a hug, "That's very sweet, Shippo."

"His name should be Daichi," Miroku stated, eating a piece of bread. "It means 'great first son', for he will be one of many, if Inuyasha and Kagome spend many more nights together like last-"

Inuyasha reached over with no effort and hit the monk hard on the head, at the same time Sango had hit him with her Boomerang. The monk lay on the floor, and the rest of the group turned back to the subject.

"How about Kiyoshi," Sango suggested through gritted teeth, "'purity' as someone needs to be pure with that lecherous monk around."

"How about Keitaro," Kaede's voice spoke quietly but all could hear, "It means blessed, and this child is surely blessed to have been born to such a family."

Inuyasha Humphed and folded his arms, "That's a wimpy name, the baby should have a strong name, like Takeshi. The baby will have to be brave and he should have a powerful name. He shouldn't have to grow up with a girly name, like 'blessed' or 'purity'."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the baby, who snuffled in his sleep and curled his legs up closer to his body.

"Takeshi…" Sango mused, and Shippo nodded thoughtfully.

"It is a strong name, and the babe will have to be strong to be able to defend himself."

"Let's take a vote, and no voting for your own one," Everyone's heads bobbed in agreement, "Alright, Kichiro?"

"…"

"Daichi?"

"…"

"Kiyoshi?"

"…"

" Keitaro?"

"…"

"Takeshi?"

Everyone's hands shot up into the air except for Miroku and Inuyasha's.

"It's settled then," Kagome looked down into the baby's face and smiled, "His name's Takeshi."

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and suggested names, I hope you like my choices.

As a side note, someone thought I was pregnant in school and the rumor has circulated, I love kids and I thought it was real funny, I just don't want guidance to sniff me out,

Til later days.

--stephanie--


End file.
